Miracles DO Happen
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: As promised the sequal to Miracles can happen. Enjoy (1x2, cursing, mpreg)
1. Default Chapter

Miracles DO happen. Sometimes more than once.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry this took ages to get out, I promised I'd start writing it when I got 100 reviews and I did, but it just took longer than I thought it would. But if you don't remember what happened you may need to go read the last chapter of Miracles can happen to refresh your memory, but if you remember and you're tired of listening to me ramble then by all means, read on. ^____^  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Duo I don't like you out here,"Heero stated walking onto the back porch.  
  
"Oh come on Heero. I'm just getting a little sun and stretching. It's not all that fun being stuck in a house all day," Duo sighed, sitting on the bench under a shade tree.  
  
"Yes, but can you blame me for being worried? Last time you were pregnant the baby came early," Heero said walking out and sitting next to Duo, watching their son run around the massive back yard.  
  
"And he's perfectly healthy. I'm 9 months pregnant with twins and you've been babying me the whole time. I figure when the twins come they'll be perfect like Toby is. I can't aruge with what nature does, "Duo smiled rubbing the mound that was his stomach.  
  
"You surely are beautiful my love,"Heero sighed, his hand joining Duo's.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere,"Duo grinned.  
  
"It gets me in your bed most nights," Heero smirked.  
  
"Oh just you wait till the twins come. We'll be so busy, sex will be the last thing from your mind," Duo laughed.  
  
"You can't blame me for dreaming. I've been celibate for a month and a half,"Heero whined.  
  
"Oh wow a month and a half. Who would of ever thought that you, Heero Yuy, would be come a sex freak,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I'm not a sex freak. I just like doing it alot," Heero smiled.  
  
"Yeah, big differance, "Duo smiled shaking his head.  
  
"There is," Heero sighed, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"He looks alot like you," Duo smiled watching Toby play with their neighbors, Quatre and Trowa Barton.  
  
"Which one," Heero asked.  
  
"Our son baka, I swear you've been around me to much. You're getting stupid," Duo smiled, swatting Heero on the arm.  
  
"You aren't stupid Duo. You never were. Baka was mostly a term of endearment for me, love,"Heero stated kissing Duo sweetly.  
  
"You're too kind my winged love," Duo smiled happily, hand rubbing his stomach lazily.  
  
"Oh no. You are the one who's blessed me in more ways that I ever thought possible. I never though I'd get to be a husband, a lover, a father...three times...a house owner, a dog owner, Duo the list goes on and I have you to thank for most of those things that I am blessed with. Thank you so much, "Heero said, a watery sparkel to his eyes.  
  
"Oh Heero. I love you too," Duo gasped, bottom lip trembling as he launched himself into Heero's open arms.  
  
"Zutto ai,"Heero sighed content.  
  
"ha-ai,"Duo gasped.  
  
"Duo? You alright," Heero asked.  
  
"I think so. Yeah....one of the babies kicked a little hard is all," Duo smiled in assurance.  
  
"I think we should get you inside, you're a little pale," Heero said standing up and offering a hand to Duo.  
  
"I haven't been outside in so long. That's why I'm pale," Duo said, taking Heero's hand anyway.  
  
"Still I'd feel better if you came in and laid down for a while," Heero said helping Duo stand.  
  
"Okay. If it'd make you feel better," Duo said walking with Heero into the house.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As Duo entered the house he headed straight to the bedroom and laid down. He excused himself from Heero's presence by saying he was suddenly tired.   
  
  
  
As the hours had passed, a strange yet semi painful cramping had started in Duo's lower stomach. He didn't know whether to call for his love or just try to sleep it off. It was quite uncomfortable and the whole situation seemed familiar. Like it'd happened before, but from where.......  
  
"Oh no......They're coming," Duo gasped sitting up in bed.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I love leaving you with cliff hangers. But I will update this one soon. the next chapter is pratically written. I just have to type it out, but until it's written you're welcome to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't painful....yet, but they were the sign the twins were coming. Only 12 minutes apart. Not enough time to gather himself and wobble down stairs and out into the yard and then having to find Heero.  
  
  
  
Right now Duo could hear his love outside playing with their son. A game of hide 'n' seak and it was Heero's turn to hide. If he didn't want to be found he wasn't. Heero was good at this game and it'd take more than 12 minutes to find Heero inbetween contractions.   
  
"Cell phone, "Duo breathed reaching over to grab his phone, only to find Heero's cell phone laying by his.   
  
"Why now little ones? I can't do this by myself and you're really heavy so walking is a real chore," Duo sighed helplessly.  
  
  
  
A sharp contraction made Duo change his line of thought quickly. They were now 11 minutes. This being his 2nd pregnancy it wouldn't take as long as Toby did to birth.   
  
"Heero where are you when I need you,"Duo whined looking at the bedroom door for the umpteenth time. "Now is not the time to leave me alone."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Papa~. I'm getting tired of looking. It's been an hour. I give up," Toby sighed plopping down onto the grass.  
  
"You give up to easily," Heero smiled hanging upside down on a tree limb. "If you'd just look up once in a while, you would of found me at least four times."  
  
"How was I suppose ta know you'd hide in a tree. Daddy hides where I can find him," Toby pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I've really got to teach you how to play this game properly, then you can hide and Daddy'll be looking for hours, like you were for me. It may not be fun for him, but it will be for you," Heero smiled dropping down from the tree to land gracefully on his feet.   
  
"You'd teach me how to climb trees too Papa," Toby glowed with joy.  
  
"Of course. Every red blooded boy or girl, should know how to climb a tree...or at least attempt it in their young years in life. Then when you're older you can teach your off spring how to climb a tree, "Heero said sitting on the ground next to his small son.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll do it now," Toby asked.  
  
"Not now. Maybe tomorrow? That way we can spend most of the day playing on trees and out here in the yard, and we'll bring Pan out of his pen tomorrow and you can play with him," Heero said ruffling his son's hair.  
  
  
  
"Pan's been inside barking for a while. He must really need to go to the bathroom," Toby giggled getting up off the ground and dusting stray grass blades off his behind.  
  
"I thought Duo would of let him out by now," Heero pondered aloud, dusting his rear off too.  
  
"Lets go let Pan out and then we'll tickle Daddy," Toby smiled running off towards the house.  
  
"Toby, Let your Dad sleep,"Heero said jogging behind his over active son.  
  
"Only for a bit longer,"Toby smiled, opening the door and letting the black labrador run out and lick him on the face.  
  
"Down Pan,"Heero said, voice at a warning level.  
  
  
  
"He ain't doing anything wrong," Toby pouted as the black puppy put all four paws on the back porch.  
  
"He's jumping up and I don't want him doing that to your younger siblings. He could really hurt them if he does, so he has to learn now that he can't jump up on people," Heero said.   
  
"Okay Papa,"Toby sighed.  
  
"Come on little man. Lets see what we can do for a snack,"Heero said picking Toby up and setting him on his hip.  
  
"Then we nap with Daddy,"Toby yawned.  
  
"Right,"Heero nodded, opening the fridge and pulling out various items, oblivious to what was going on upstairs.  
  
TBC....  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The more reviews I get, the more I want to update. 


	3. Heero

Sorry for the delay. I've got a history teacher that has to have everything perfect or it's a 0 and I don't need those soo. I've been working on my history, but as always this is dedicated to my reviewers and Emily and Annie and Sam and even though she doesn't like me anymore to tsubame....yeah. on with the story!!! dashes off on rocking horse  
  
"You tired Toby?" Heero asked his son as they sat down to watch a movie after eating their lunches.  
  
"Not really. Can I go over and play with Uncle Trowa's big kitty," Toby asked with big hopeful eyes.  
  
"Ummm.....Just make sure you have Uncle Trowa's permission and his supervision okay," Heero said bitting his lip.  
  
"Always! Thanks Daddy," Toby smiled hugging Heero before running out of the door.  
  
"Duo'll kill me if he finds out I let Toby play with a lion....or was it a tiger this time..," Heero sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Six minuets apart and they were getting even more painful. Where was Heero when you really really really really needed him. He didn't want to yell out because he'd be doing alot of that in a few more minuets and it put more pressure on his stomach.  
  
"God Heero where are you," Duo sobbed, in another painful contraction.   
  
He could already feel his body preparing for the baby's birth. Iit scared him to no end that Heero wouldn't come in time and he'd be alone, no matter how loud his screams got.  
  
"Please....," Duo panted.  
  
"If Duo can take a nap I don't see why I can't either. I'd rather be with him, but lately his stomach keeps him up and he keeps me up and it's not that I don't love him. I do. I married him because I do, but I don't think I can stay awake with him and the baby another night," Heero said to himself, laying down on the couch.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Duo," Heero yelled quickly running up the stairs.  
  
It started out slow like the other, but it was the most painful yet. He couldn't help the scream that tore from his throat as the contraction peaked.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Duo," Heero. He heard me!!  
  
"Heero!," Duo yelled, joy sweeping through his body, almost forgetting the pain of labor.  
  
"Duo," Heero rushed into the room and to Duo's side. "What's wrong love? What's happening," Heero asked putting a hand on Duo's twin stretched stomach.  
  
"They're coming. I'm in labor Heero," Duo panted slightly.   
  
Please review? I don't think it'll take that long to get the next chapter up. Maybe by next week end or maybe if I'm lucky sometimes this week. huggles reviewers Later lovelies. 


End file.
